The Unexpected Happened
by AngieAnne
Summary: This is a modern day Anne & Gilbert story set at Redmond in 2013. And it starts at the end of Anne & Gilbert's freshman year.
1. The First Night

**This is my first try at actually sharing my fanfiction story as I'm a hobby writer. I love the story of Anne of Green Gables so I thought this would be a good place to start.**

The minute Anne opened her eyes, she knew something was off. The walls were a different colour than the walls she woke up too every morning and her pictures of Marilla and Matthew were missing from her desk. It took her a second to realize that she wasn't alone. She turned and silently gasped when she saw the person asleep beside her. It was Gilbert Blythe. All at once, the events of last night came tumbling back to her.

Anne was at the football game, cheering on Gilbert and the rest of the football team. It was rare for a freshman to get onto the varsity football team and even rarer to actually play a game, yet Gilbert wasn't just playing, he made the winning touchdown. Anne stood up and cheering with the rest of the crowd before making her way down to Gilbert to personally congratulate him.

"Way to go, Gil," Anne said into his ear when she was giving him a hug.

"Thanks," Gilbert replied. "Are you coming to the celebration party later?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

So later that night, Anne, Gilbert, the rest of the team, and anyone else who wanted to join them drove outside Kingsport to an abandon barn that had been used on many occasions for parties just like this one.

Anne didn't remember much about the party but she did know that people were drinking, including herself and that she didn't stay long before Gilbert offered her a ride back to Redmond. Once they reached Gilbert's dorm and Gilbert had opened Anne's door for her, Anne leaned in to give him a goodbye hug but accidently kissed him. Gilbert was surprised by the kiss but he wrapped his arms around her neck and her waist to pull her closer and kiss her back. Everything in Anne's head was screaming, "_Stop this. Pull away. You don't like him like this_," but her body wasn't listening. In fact, she leaned closer to Gilbert and put her arms around his neck. He angled her head and deepened the kiss, which sparked feelings that she never felt before and stopped the voices in her head. After a couple minutes, (or hours) Gilbert pulled away, grabbed her hand and led her into his room.

Of course, one thing led to another which explained why Anne was in Gilbert's bed, without any clothes on.

Anne needed to leave before Gilbert woke up as she knew that he would want to talk about this and Anne wasn't ready for that as she needed to process all of this first. So Anne grabbed all of her clothes as quietly as she could and left just when Gilbert was stirring.

**Please review.**


	2. Back Story

**Thanks for all the reviews. Here is Anne and Gilbert's backstory.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They are L.M. Montgomery. And I owe this story to the great characters she had created.**

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up with a start when he heard his dorm room door close. He looked around and saw that Anne had left. But yet he couldn't stop smiling. Anne had finally admitted her feelings to him just not through words. Gilbert sat there is a daze until he looked at the clock and realized he would be late for his first class, yet he didn't care as he finally had Anne in his life the way he wanted.<p>

* * *

><p>Anne decided to walk the long way home that morning, even though her dorm was right beside Gilbert's, because she need time to process what happened. Her relationship with Gilbert kept changing. First they were rivals and enemies that started on that first day they met. Anne's thoughts went back to that fateful day.<p>

Anne was 11 years old and in school at Avonlea elementary school when she first spotted Gilbert. They were in the hallway after lunch, when Anne's bosom friend, Diana, poked Anne's shoulder and whispered, "That's Gilbert Blythe." Anne understood why all the girls were taken with him. He was quite good looking and he was older than them which made him even more handsome. Gilbert smiled and winked at her which made Anne blush (even though Anne would have never admitted it back then). But it wasn't until after school that she truly started hating him.

After school was done for the day, Anne was reading one of the Harry Potter books on one of the benches when she felt a tug on her hair. She ignored it and continued reading. It wasn't until she felt another tug and someone leaned down and whispered, "Carrots" in her ears that she took action. She stood up and turned around and wacked her book down hard on the person's head all within a couple of seconds. Then said, "How dare you!" It wasn't until then that she noticed it was Gilbert and he had fallen down as her book was quite hard.

A teacher saw, marched over and said, "Anne Shirley, why did you do that?"

"I…I," Anne was speechless while holding the book and her face was just red from anger.

"Ms. Smith, it was my bad. I teased her," Gilbert tried to explain to the teacher watching them.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it was. Young ladies should not hit other people on the head with books. Anne Shirley, you got yourself a trip to the principal's office," Ms. Smith explained before dragging Anne's arm back to the school and into the principal's office. Anne was steaming at Gilbert before being dragged away. Anne's punishment was detention for a week where she would have to write lines. While she walked home after that horrible meeting, she knew at that moment, that she would never forgive Gilbert and certainly never be friends with him.

Oh, how things have changed since then. Anne reached a park bench during her walk and sat down to think back to the moment she finally forgave him and they became friends.

Anne was in her second year of high school, and Gilbert in his third. They saw each other often as they were a part of the same youth group and they lived down the street from each other. But yet, every time she would see Gilbert, she would either walk faster, look busy, or just ignore him all together. The hardest part was at youth group where they had to be in the same room together. Anne could barely look at him without thinking about the anger he caused. It was one day after school, and Anne was supposed to be studying but she couldn't understand anything that her textbook was saying so she overdramatically sighed and put her head down. The next moment, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up and saw Gilbert.

"Are you ok?" Gilbert asked with a concerned look on his face.

Anne was going to say, "Nothing I need your help with" before deciding to be truthful and said, "I just don't understand this algebra."

Gilbert slid into the seat next to her and said, "Why, maybe I can help. I did take it last year."

"Really? That would be great," Anne replied with all seriousness.

So Gilbert and Anne got to work, figuring out Anne's algebra problems. It took them an hour, but finally Anne had the basic understanding of it with Gilbert's help.

While they were packing up, Gilbert asking, "Anne, why don't we be study partners? I will help you with algebra, and you help me with English."

Anne nodded. "I think I can agree to that." So they studied together starting at once or twice a week and ending up being every day by the end of the year.

During that time, they didn't just talk about school, but about their lives and once summer came, they were the closest of friends.

Diana was the greatest friend she could ever ask for, but Gilbert challenged her both personally and academically. When Gilbert graduated a year before Anne, he took a year off to work and save money for university. So even though Gilbert was a year ahead of her, she caught up at Redmond when they both started together.

Anne saw while thinking back over their relationship, that she needed Gilbert is her life, but yet did she like him more than a friend, she didn't know that yet.

It was as she thought off all this that she saw Gilbert walking down the path. She panicked when he saw her and started walking towards her.

"Anne, I think we need to talk," was the first thing out of Gilbert's mouth when he caught up to her.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a plan where this story was going before I posted it, and it has all changed in my mind. This back story came into my mind thanks to the reviews. So please review again as maybe I'll get new ideas.<strong>


	3. The Talk

**Now for Gilbert and Anne to talk.**

* * *

><p>"Anne, I think we need to talk," Gilbert said when he caught up to Anne in the park.<p>

"I'm sorry, Gil, but I'm late for class. Let's talk later," Anne replied to Gilbert while standing and turning to walk away.

Gilbert grabbed her hand to stop her and turned her back to face him. "You and I both know that your first class doesn't start until 10. I even have class before you."

"Good point, why aren't you there? You don't want to fall behind with exams right around the corner." Anne was trying to change the subject as she needed more time to think and she was distracted with the feel of Gilbert's hand on hers. It was warm and their hands fit perfectly but yet she felt goose bumps on her arms; just like last night when he first touched her. "And, I may not have class right now, but I do need to study," Anne continued. While Anne was saying all this, she was staring anywhere but Gilbert's eyes as she was afraid to look into them.

Gilbert took a step closer and moved her chin so he could look into her eyes. "Forget about school for right now, Anne. Don't run away," Gilbert whispered.

Anne was lost in his hazel eyes and the feel of his hand on her cheek that when Gilbert leaned in, Anne met him half way and their lips met.

This kiss had just as much passion, maybe even more than that kiss last night. Anne found herself letting go of the hand that she was still holding and wrapped it around Gilbert's neck along with her other hand to bring him closer. If that was even possible as Anne could already feel his stomach muscles against her own.

Gilbert angled Anne's head to deepen the kiss and once Anne felt his tongue against hers, she surprised herself by groaning into his mouth.

They never noticed the people walking by and starring and some were quite disgusted at such a public display of affection. The only thing Gilbert and Anne were focused on was each other.

They broke apart after a couple of minutes to catch their breath. Gilbert leaned in and kissed under her ear which made Anne squirm and whispered, "I love you, Anne."

This made Anne freeze and pull away. "What did you say?"

While looking into each other's eyes, Gilbert repeated, "I love you, Anne. Ever since I met you. And now I know you love me too…"

"Wait," Anne covered his mouth with her hand to stop him. "I never said that. We're just good friends."

"What about last night and just now? Didn't you feel anything?"

"I….I" Anne started saying before her phone vibrated saying she had a text message so she pulled it out of her pocket and saw a text message from Phil saying "_Where are you? I've been wait for 10 minutes._"

Anne just then remembered that she was supposed to meet Phil. "I got to go. I'm supposed to be studying with Phil and now I'm late." Anne started backing away from Gilbert. "Let's talk later."

"But, Anne wait…" Gilbert said trying to stop her.

Anne walked back to him and kissed his cheek before walking quickly down the path, shouting, "I'll see you tonight."

Gilbert smiled as he watched Anne walk away. That kiss on the cheek had given him some hope and she never said that she didn't love him. He knew in his heart that she loved him and he would get her to admit it. He was still smiling as he walked to the class that he was already late for.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry the chapters are short but I think I make it up by updating often. Thanks for the reviews as it makes me want to write more. Hopefully will update again this week.<strong>


	4. Phil's Take

**Sorry for the late update. Been sick this last week. So enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"So what did Jane do to cause the incident?" Phil was asking Anne but Anne was so distracted with her own thoughts about Gilbert that she never heard the question.<p>

"Anne, Anne," Phil said while waving in front of her face to try to get her attention.

"Oh," Anne snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Phil and asked, "What was the question?"

Phil closed the textbook she was reading from and looked at Anne. "Anne, this is the second time I've asked the same question. You are so distracted, so talk."

"No, I'm not. I was just figuring out the answer to the question you just asked."

"Ok, what was the question?"

Phil had caught Anne there. "Something about Lucy?" Anne guessed.

Phil laughed and shook her head. She didn't say anything, just waited for Anne to start talking.

Anne knew that Phil wouldn't drop it so she blurted out, "I slept with Gil," before putting her head in her hands.

"Oh, I knew something would happen when I saw you and Gil leave the party early." Phil clapped her hands together in glee. "It's about time."

"Why are you so happy about this? This isn't good. I've ruined my friendship with Gil forever."

"And why is that a bad thing?" Phil asked while made Anne give her a confused look. "Look, Anne, everyone knows that you and Gil are made for each other and it's about time that you realize it."

"But…but," Anne stuttered.

"No buts Anne. You really need to think about your relationship with Gil as there is more there then you realize," Phil replied before leaving Anne to her thoughts.

Anne took Phil's advice and really thought about Gilbert. About all the times when she really needed someone to talk to and she went to him first. And Gilbert always seemed to understand what she was talking about, unlike some of her other friends. But does that mean she loves him?

Anne thoughts brought her back to a moment before they left for Redmond. There was a goodbye party at Diana's house for them and Anne was out on the baloney by herself looking out at Avonlea when Gilbert joined her.

"Can you believe that in two days we will be at Redmond?" Gilbert asked standing beside Anne.

"It still doesn't seem real," Anne whispered.

Anne began to quietly cry which caused Gilbert to ask, "What's wrong, Anne?" and pulled her into him.

"I'm scared," Anne whispered.

"What do you have to be scared about?" Gilbert asked.

"Everything's changing. I'm leaving Avonlea, the only home I've ever known to go somewhere where I don't know anyone and have never been. What if I fail?"

"Anne," Gilbert turned her to face him and put his hands on her shoulders, so she could look into his eyes. "You have never failed at anything, and you won't fail now."

"You don't know that."

"I don't but, I know you, Anne. You are determined, stubborn, and you can do anything you set your mind to. And have you forgotten that I'm going with you." Gilbert grabbed her hands and stepped towards her. "We can deal with this change together." Anne leaned in to hug him. "I will always be her for you."

"You promise?" Anne whispered into his shoulder.

Gilbert laughed. "I promise."

Anne laughed and lean away to look Gilbert in the eyes. At the moment when their eyes locked, Anne felt something for Gilbert and knew that he would keep his promise and always be there for her. And she felt a flitter in her heart, but at the time she took it as a reaction to the cold weather.

Now in the library at Redmond, she realized that what she felt was love. She loved Gilbert Blythe. She needed him in her life, just like she needed air. She started smiling and laughing to herself before gathering her books and leaving the library. She need to see Gilbert right away.

At the entrance she ran into Phil. "Oh, Phil, thank you. You were right. You were right about everything."

"Oh, Anne. I'm so happy for you." Phil pulled Anne into a hug. "You love Gilbert."

"I love Gilbert," Anne laughed. "Now I need to tell him." Anne ran away, leaving Phil smiling, happy for her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm thinking one more chapter after this one before the story is complete. Please review as I enjoy reading people's thoughts.<strong>


	5. Together Again

**Last chapter.**

After leaving the library, Anne stopped at her dorm room to drop off her books and change as she realized that she was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Thinking about last night made her smile ever since she realized that she loved Gilbert. Now she needed to find him and tell him.

Anne knew that Gilbert was in class for another half-an-hour and since she wasn't patient enough to wait for him to go back to his room, she decided to wait outside his classroom to see him. She arrived outside the door with 15 minutes to spare so spent that time pacing and thinking about what she was going to say to him.

The class ended 5 minutes early so Anne watched for Gilbert but yet Gilbert was not in the line of students leaving the class. When the last student walked out of the room, Anne started panicking. Gilbert was a stickler for going to every class. He would never skip. But yet he wasn't there. Anne grew impatient that she couldn't talk to him now and turned around to go wait for him at his dorm room.

It was just as Anne was walking away that she heard, "Anne." She froze as she knew that voice. She turned, ran towards him and leaped him his arms for a hug. This sudden action caused Gilbert to drop his books so he could wrap his arms around her.

With Gilbert's arms still around her, Anne looked up at him and said, "Where were you? Why weren't you in class?"

"I was in class. The classroom got changed at the last minute," Gilbert answered. "Why do you care?" he asked before looking around and during which he realized that Anne was here for him. "You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Yes, I am because I needed to talk to you."

"Ok. About what?" Gilbert asked waiting. He really had no idea at that moment what Anne needed to talk to him about.

Seeing Gilbert had made Anne forget how she was going to tell him so she just kissed him. This was a shorter kiss than their earlier one but portrayed what Anne was feeling. Anne looked him in the eyes once again and said the words that Gilbert was waiting to hear. "I love you too."

Gilbert was smiling from ear to ear and Anne laughed as Gilbert picked Anne up and spun her around.

After a couple of spins, Gilbert dropped Anne back onto the floor, picked up his books off the floor, grabbed her hand and said, "Let's go." They left the building and walked hand-in-hand back to Gilbert's dorm room. They talk along the way about everything that had happened over the last two days.

Over the week of exams, Gilbert & Anne were inseparable. If they weren't in class, they were studying together, watching movies, or just hanging out.

* * *

><p><em>Three Years Later<em>

It was the day of graduation. Anne was graduating with a Bachelor of Arts and Gilbert was graduating from the Pre-Med program and heading to Med school in the fall.

They were more in love with each other than when they both admitted it at the end of their freshman year. Every summer when Gilbert stayed in Kingsport to work, Anne stayed with him. And starting their junior year, they live together in an apartment off campus. They were always together which is just how they wanted it. Everyone in the school knew about them and there were rumors about them getting engaged.

So after the graduation ceremony, surrounded by his parents, Marilla, Diana, and their fellow graduates, Gilbert took Anne's hand, got down on one knee, open a box, and said, "Anne, I love you and I never want us to be apart. You have my heart. So Anne Shirley, will you…"

Before Gilbert could finish, Anne shouted, "Yes, yes," and leaned down to kiss him.

When they broke apart, Gilbert continued, "Let me finish. Anne Shirley, will you marry me?"

Anne just nodded this time with tears running down her face when Gilbert slid the ring that was covered in pearls onto her finger. He stood up and they kissed to the sounds of cheering around them.

"I thought we agreed to wait until you finished medical school before you asked," Anne said a little while later.

"I can take it back if you want to wait," Gilbert joked as he reached for the ring.

Anne pulled her hand away and said, "You are never getting this ring back, Mr. Blythe. We are stuck together forever now."

"Just the way I want it."

The End

**I'm kind of sad to see this story end but I'm excited to start on my next one. So watch out for my next story within a couple of weeks. And thanks for reviewing and reading my story. **


End file.
